


My Dear

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't that the irony,<br/>my dear,<br/>that reality is less real than fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear

Isn't that the irony,  
my dear,  
that reality is less real than fiction,  
that we can find an escape in a world that seems  
more tangible than ours?

Tell me,  
my dear,  
why a character drawn in  
a few words,  
a few strokes of a pen,  
is more real to me than you,  
who is the closest person to my heart?  
Why are their struggles,  
their glories,  
all the more important to me than  
your life's desires?  
Why does fiction,  
a figment of imagination,  
make all you love seem petty?

If you take a deeper look,  
my dear,  
you'll find that I do not,  
unfortunately,  
feel like you do about 'real life'.  
I cannot summon up tears for your pain  
or  
laughter for your puns,  
yet I can feel every searing moment my characters, those other, constant friends of mine,  
go through.

I dance a thin line,  
my dear,  
don't I,  
between reality and fiction,  
between apathy and feeling too much?  
Maybe I don't put as much feeling  
into you  
as I do with fiction  
because somewhere,  
deep inside,  
a voice calls out in warning saying  
_it will hurt_  
_don't let yourself get too close_  
_don't let yourself feel_  
so I don't take a risk,  
instead living vicariously through characters  
that,  
ultimately,  
don't really matter except as  
an escape.


End file.
